Love Like No Other
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: We all desire love. We dream of love. We stay for the sake of love. We try to understand the mysterious complication behind love. It all goes the same we all have love and we all are loved.  Rating and Genre varies
1. Dreaming

**Dreams are a series of images or thoughts passing through the mind. Fantasies are daydreams or imagination illusions. Reality is the state of being real. So if dreams are just thoughts or images and fantasies are illusions…why is it that some dreams and fantasies can become reality?**

"Taylor?" She turned at the sound of her name, and smiled. Seeing her love in front of her was unbelievable. He walked towards her and whispered. "I love you…" and before she could respond he kissed her. He held her in his arms and she did not want him to let go. She felt only pure love. She was with the man of her dreams…the man in her dreams.

"Chad…" she whispered.

Taylor tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke and sat up abruptly. Tears fell from her eyes. Her dreams were her only peace, but for some time now Taylor has been feeling afraid. Afraid of her dreams. She didn't have nightmares… it was far from that, but very pleasant and full of love dreams. However, Taylor was afraid that she might lose her sense of reality. Dreams are just what they are, but she wished that in some way, her dreams would become reality...her reality.

Every morning, it was basically the same routine. Taylor would get up, get dressed and go get a latte at a nearby café, and every morning she would continue to daydream about this particular man. She would imagine his smile, the determination in his eyes, his muscular physique. She admits she's still in love with him even if he was just a part of memories.

The rest of the day, she had her career as an executive producer to focus on. Her career kept her somewhat occupied from thinking about him but she just wouldn't let go.

Sure, you could say that Taylor was close to losing her mind but there was more to this. Taylor asked herself many questions. What hurts is that she hasn't came up with any answers and she felt that not only did she lose the love of her life; she lost a part of herself. Yet, she still hid her hurt knowing when she came home, going to sleep was her only escape. She had to escape from reality just to feel at ease. She wished the man that she loves so much would be right by her side when she opened her eyes. Other than that, Taylor was far from being satisfied. Without the man that she knew she would spend the rest of her life with, her life would always be incomplete.

But again, she woke up in the middle of the night, looking around the room and cried. It was pointless for her to keep trying to deny that she was on the verge of resentment; the love that she still has over powered that. She tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let herself get caught up in her dreams. She didn't want to have mixed feelings and wake up with anxiety.

At that moment she just wanted to give up and let go. Something in her heart, something deep down in her soul told her to hold on just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>It seemed nothing would change, her day started as normal. She went to the café and got her latte and sat at a corner table and read a magazine. Every once in awhile Taylor looked up from her magazine to see who would be walking into the café and again as she expected, it was the same people and only a few new faces.<p>

Unexpectedly, a man walked in and looked directly at her. Taylor looked up and instantly had eye contact with him. Her heart dropped. She quickly looked away from him, got her purse and latte, leaving in a rush.

"Taylor?"

She looked back at him wanting to say something but couldn't find any words to say so she ran out the door. She couldn't control her emotions, starting to cry.

That couldn't have been _him_…right?

She couldn't believe that after all of this time, he was there.

Taylor questioned, "What are the odds of her seeing him again?"

* * *

><p>Well the following day, Taylor got up, starting her routine and went to the café. On a normal day, it would be a possibility of a morning crowd but this time it was only four or five people. Taylor got her usual, sat at her usual table. Apart of her expected him to come in soon so she tried to prepare herself. Was she was going to leave as soon as he came in, stay and ignore him, or stay and see which one of them would make the first move? Whatever happens just happens.<p>

He walked in about an hour later. He smiled looking directly at Taylor. She kept looking down ignoring him. After ordering his coffee, he sat at a different table across from hers. He looked at Taylor again and she was still looking down acting like she was occupied with her Ipad. He walked over to her table and sat down. Taylor's heart sunk but she tried to remain calm.

"What are you thinking?"

Confused, Taylor looked up. "What do you mean, Chad?"

"You are not really paying attention to whatever you are looking at so what are you thinking about?"

She didn't know exactly how to answer his question. She was staring into his eyes not saying a word.

"Since you can't answer that then I have another question."

Taylor snapped out of her trans and raised her eye brow. "And what would that be?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She thought for a moment, still staring at him, then nodded and smiled. She took out, from her purse, a piece of paper and pen. She wrote her address and phone number. "7:30," was all she said.

* * *

><p>That night, Taylor was the happiest she has ever been…at least she thinks. She was in a state of complete and utter bliss. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was satisfied with her look.<p>

Taylor heard the door bell and quickly came down the stairs to open the door. She smiled seeing his handsome face.

"Hey, I don't know if you like these but I bought them anyway." He handed her a bouquet of gardenias.

Taylor was quite impressed. "Thank you. You can come in while I'll put them in a vase." Taylor stepped aside to let him in then closed the door.

Taylor went into the kitchen to put water in a vase. She was already beginning to become nervous. She put the flowers in the vase and set it on the counter. She closed her eyes for a moment to make sure this was not a dream.

"Are you ok?"

Taylor's head shot up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you ready to go?"

Taylor smiled again. "Yes."

Chad took her to a new restaurant across town. After getting a table and ordering their food, it was just silence for a while, until Chad was able to figure out what to say. They spent the next 2 hours eating, laughing, and talking about any and everything. They were reminiscing about old times, missing special moments, wishing to get what they had back.

At 11:00 p.m, Chad took Taylor straight home. Chad pulled up to her house and got out of the car first. He went over to the passenger side to open the door for her, and walked her with her to the door. Taylor did not want this night to end without telling him or at least giving him a hint that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"I had a wonderful time with you."

"Well maybe next time we can go see a movie?"

"Yeah, I would love to."

Chad kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow, if you're not busy?"

Taylor nodded.

Chad slowly walked away from her and walked back to his car. Taylor smiled, watching him drive away. She opened the door and came in the house. After closing and locking the door, she went upstairs to take a long hot shower.

She missed him and to be with him tonight brought back so many memories.

She got out the shower about 30 minutes later and put on her bra, boy shorts and her favorite T-shirt. She got into bed and closed her eyes falling into a deep loving sleep...

The next morning, Taylor couldn't wait to see Chad at the café. She got dressed and made sure that she had the perfect look then left her house at her normal time. She sat at her usual table and waited for him to walk in. But 2 hours passed and he didn't show up.

The day she wanted and expected to see him was the day he decides not to come.

The next day and the day after that was the same; she didn't see him again. A whole week passed and it really didn't make any sense.

It may be far-fetched but maybe just maybe, Taylor fantasized about him so much, it was just an illusion that felt so real.

* * *

><p>After a chaotic day of work. Taylor went home, took a long hot shower, ordered take out, and sat in her bedroom watching sappy love movies. Watching her fourth movie, Taylor got tired of feeling sorry for herself, depressed, and somewhat desperate. She felt like the love she has for Chad was lost. It wasn't meant to be like she thought long ago.<p>

10:00 pm, Taylor was about to go to sleep until her cell phone started ringing. She picked up her phone from the nightstand. It was an unknown number. She ignored it. But then her phone started to ring again and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, were you sleep?"

"Chad?"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't called you and calling so late."

"Oh, no you're okay. You caught me at a good time."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute...in person?"

"Ok, when?"

"Now if you want?"

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll be over in 10 minutes."

Hanging up, Taylor was excited to see him but nervous not knowing what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes, the door bell rung. Taylor ran down stairs and quickly opened the door.<p>

"That was fast."

"I was on my way anyway but I wanted to call first just to make sure you were up."

"Oh..."

Taylor noticed that Chad was looking at her up and down. She couldn't help but to smile.

"You can come in now."

Chad snapped back into reality and cleared his throat. Taylor backed away from the doorway as he stepped in.

Taylor closed the door, locking it. She spent hours...days thinking about him and now he was here. Taylor walked in front of Chad. He followed her into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"So Chad, what did you want to talked about?"

Chad moved closer to Taylor and took her hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." She squeezed his hand back and smiled shyly at him.

He looked fiercely into her eyes. He seemed to be trying to read her soul. He held her gaze for what seemed like forever. Chad had a look of pain and guilt upon his face.

Taylor placed a hand against his cheek and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

Chad sighed. "I'm so sorry, Taylor. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Taylor looked down and was silent for a moment. Looking back up at him, she shook her head slowly. "Chad...we had different aspirations. Nothing was your fault."

"I was losing my mind not being with you."

"I felt the same way. I've been away from you for what seemed like a lifetime."

Chad pulled her up to his lap and Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you to be happy, Taylor."

"And being with you makes me happy. I feel like I am suppose to be with you. I need to be with you because I know you are the only man that can truly love me for me and you are the only man that I can love and be in love with." Taylor started crying into his chest.

"I won't," he whispered.

Taylor looked up at him. "Won't what?" she said, her voice cracking.

"I won't make that mistake again by leaving you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Chad looked deep into her eyes. "I promise you, Tay. I love you."

"If this isn't true, I really need to know. I don't need this to be a dream that I'm compelled by. I don't want to sleep alone and I don't want to wake up alone.

Chad caressed Taylor's cheek and lightly kissed her as tears still fell down her cheek.

"I know that we can't get those years back but I want to start right now. I want to take all the hurt I caused away but only if you are willing to give me a chance."

"Chad, I love you so much."

"I am the one that suppose to be protecting you, not causing you pain."

Taylor buried her head in his chest again. When Taylor finally stopped crying, she looked up at Chad and he wiped her tears away gently.

"I love you, Tay."

"I love you, too. Being in your arms again is what I needed."

Chad tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her passionately.

He is who she wanted, exactly who she needed. He is who she fantasized. He is who she dreamed. Taylor had the love of her life back. Chad was going to do everything he could to make things right. This is now their reality. They are meant to be...


	2. No Matter What Will You Stay

**I am afraid to be alone; afraid of losing you, the only man that I can ever love, the only man that has given my nothing but honest love. I know that I have hurt you but please give me one more chance. Stay here with me and I'll do anything to show you how committed I am to you…**

_Italics-Taylor's flashback_

He is the perfect man, a man that will do anything for his woman, committed to her and her only. Treat her like the queen that she is. However, she is about to lose him. She has hurt him and continues to, time and time again. She had become distant from him. Yet, he would never give up on her. He couldn't because he loves her too much.

She had to make a big decision that would change her life no matter what she chose. She is afraid that no matter what her decision is, she would eventually lose him.

_"Marry me, Taylor."_

_Taylor was stunned. Her mind racing. _

_"Taylor?"_

_"Chad, you know I love you but I...I can't. I'm not ready."_

_Chad stood up and embraced her. "Ok…I understand, Tay." _

_Taylor stared into his eyes. She knew he was disappointed but she just couldn't marry him._

Taylor has felt guilty and distant from Chad. At the same time, Chad became distant from her. It seemed that he was giving up. He would come home later than normal and leave the house more often. At first, she thought he wanted to just hang with his boys. She was partly fine with that but at moments her mind would go deeper in thought. "Hanging out with the boys" is probably an excuse to cover up something that he is really doing. Maybe he found someone else. Maybe he has already been with someone else. Since she was at home alone most of the time anyway, Taylor had a lot to think about. Her thoughts may have been too far-fetched but anything is possible now a day.

_Chad was leaving out again for the 4__th__ night. _

"_I don't have time to argue with you, Taylor!"_

"_I'm just asking you a simple question. Where are you going?"_

_Chad sighed. "I'm just going to go watch the game. I'll be back."_

"_You would much rather go out than be with me?"_

"_I will be back as soon as it's over." Chad walked towards the front door._

"_Chad!"_

_Before she could stop him, Chad walked out slamming the door. Taylor wasn't even going to try. She heard him get into his car and drive off. She went into the living room, sat on the couch and cried. _

At times she would cry herself to sleep because they would get into an argument about something unnecessarily and since they have a king size bed, they slept far apart, their backs towards each other or Chad would sleep in another room. Other nights after an argument, Chad would want to hold Taylor and whisper sweet things to her, which would lead up to other things.

_It was around 2 in the morning, Chad walked into their bedroom. He removed his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He got in the bed, wrapped his arm around Taylor and kissed her shoulder. Taylor turned around to face him. Pulling away from him a bit, Chad laid on his back as Taylor got on top of him, straddling him and stared into his eyes with lust, running her hands down his abs. _

_Chad rubbed up and down her thighs slowly. He then rolled them over and got on top of Taylor kissing her, leaving a trail down her body. He pulled Taylor's panties down her legs and took off his boxers throwing them on the floor before gently easing himself into her. Taylor moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Chad continued to thrust into her and kissing her neck as Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad's waist tighter. _

_Chad was never a one minute man. They would make love for hours, loving the feel of one another. Chad always gave Taylor this indescribable feeling._

It still wasn't enough. Although they seemed to get closer physically, they move farther apart mentally and emotionally. Taylor couldn't help but think was that the only reason why he would stay? Their relationship was now only based on sex.

Taylor knew damn well Chad wasn't that type of man. So what the hell was wrong with her? Why would she think that? She couldn't find anything that would prove that he could be cheating. She was intentionally trying to find something wrong so she can satisfy her insecurity_. _While he was asleep, she would check his phone, his pants and jacket pockets. She even went outside to check his car. Nothing... but she wasn't sure. Insecurity was tearing her apart. Her insecurity is causing her to lose the only man that could and would love and give her the respect she needed and deserved.

Taylor laid in the bed, clutching her pillow, crying. She thought about everything. All of her mistakes and she was ready to make the right choice. She had to... she was running out of time. 9 p.m., She hadn't heard from Chad all day and she thought that he was avoiding her or maybe something worse.

Once she heard the front door open and slam shut, she sat up. Chad rushed upstairs to their bedroom. He stood at the door and looked at Taylor. Taylor felt so ashamed and honestly, she couldn't look at him because if she did, it would bring her more pain.

"You can leave if you want to. That's all you ever do. You can leave for good this time," Taylor said coldly. Her insecurity and all those negative thoughts came rushing back into her mind.

Chad sighed. "Just talk to me instead of trying to argue!"

Taylor got up from the bed and left out their bedroom. Chad followed her down stairs to the living room.

"Taylor, why are you trying to accuse me of something I din't do and want to argue about everything?"

Taylor turned and looked at him. "I'm not good enough for you and I really don't know what I am to you."

"What? Taylor, I love you and you know that you are the only one for me."

"That's bull shit, Chad and you know it!"

"Taylor, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying all I'm good for is sex. You are always out with your boys doing whatever and I'm here by myself!"

"You act like you don't want me around. What am I suppose to do? I'm trying to do everything I can to make you happy but that's not enough. I asked you to marry me, which should've showed you how serious I am about you…about us. But you have become so distant from me and always doubt the way I feel about you!"

"Because, I don't know what's more important to you even if I did say yes!"

"Stop acting like this, Tay! I told you, I love you and you are my number one priority,'' he said grabbing her by her waist.

"Let go of me,'' she snapped.

Chad was in disbelief. He looked into Taylor's eyes and knew it was something that was hurting her. He tried his best but didn't know how he could help her.

"If this is what you want, Taylor, that's fine. I told you I'm trying to do everything I can to make you happy and I'll do whatever I have to." Chad kissed her cheek.

Taylor frowned not understanding what he was saying...until she watched him walk out the door yet again. She felt a sharp pain go through her heart. She was not about to let him go. She was not about to let everything that they have built together fall apart so easily.

"Chad wa-!" she opened the door and was shocked to see him standing on the door step, leaning up against the side of the house.

"Even if you really wanted me to leave, I wouldn't leave you."

"And I need you to stay."

Taylor took his hand pulling him back into the house. Chad shut the door and locked it. They went back into the living room. Taylor stared into his loving eyes for a moment with tears in hers.

"I don't like going to sleep without you lying next to me. I feel so alone sometimes, Chad. I feel like the only time I can get your attention is if we sleep together."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Baby, you know you mean more to me than that."

"I don't want to do you this way anymore, Chad. I know my heart will always and forever belong to you."

"You know that, so why won't you say yes, Taylor? Marry me."

"I'm scared."

"Scared? There is nothing to be scared of."

"I don't know if I will be a good wife to you. I don't want to keep fearing the unknown. I don't know if we can keep us together. So many people…older couples I have looked up to have gotten divorced because of infidelity or they just fell out of love. I don't want that. When you say you'll be back or you are going with the boys and just leave, I don't know if that just a cover up because you are with somebody else. I didn't know what I was feeling and…"

Before she could get any other words out, Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Taylor immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his and tears streamed down her cheek.

Their lips slowly parted and Chad smiled wiping her tears away.

"Baby, no matter what we go through or how much we argue, the way I feel about you will never change. My love for you grows stronger everyday. "

Taylor nodded slowly. "I know it has been a year. I was confused and didn't know what to say but now I have an answer…a true answer and Chad, yes. I will marry you."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too.

Taylor smiled and pressed her lips to his. She had finally realized that she didn't need to be insecure with herself nor their relationship. She realized that Chad didn't want anything more but for her to trust that he would love and take care of her. She laid her head on his chest. Chad rubbed his hands up and down her back, whispering soothing words.

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"What is it, Tay?"

"That no matter what you're going to stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you."


End file.
